


Dating Miss Neville

by HannahPelham



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Ole Gunnar Solskjær moves to Manchester United, and falls in love with Christabel Neville, Gary and Phil's sister





	Dating Miss Neville

Christabel Neville loved Manchester United. The club had given her and her family everything. She’d started working there when her brothers had started playing first team football, and she’d been there ever since. Everything changed in 1996, when baby faced Norwegian Ole Gunnar Solskjaer joined the team. The minute she saw him, she knew she was done for. She’d always had a rule that she wouldn’t fancy her brother’s teammates, and she hadn’t. Not until now, at least. The moment they’d locked eyes at The Cliff, it was their fates sealed. 

 

_ “Ah, Chrissie. This is our new signing, Ole Gunnar Solskjaer” Alex Ferguson said as he led Ole over to Chrissie’s desk. Alex had always had a soft spot for the youngest Neville, taking her under his wing like he had Gary and Phil.  _

 

_ “Hi Alex! Hello Ole!” Chrissie replied, hugging the gaffer before turning to Ole. They made eye contact, and froze. _

 

In later life, both would agree that was the moment they fell in love, a visceral reaction when they first made eye contact. It wasn’t until weeks later that anything was done about these feelings.

 

_ “Chrissie?” Ole asked nervously as he walked into Chrissie’s office. She was pleasantly surprised when she looked up and saw Ole standing there.  _

 

_ “Hello Ole” Chrissie replied, gesturing for Ole to take a seat opposite her.  _

 

_ “Look, Chrissie, I was wondering if you’d maybe like to maybe go for dinner with me?” He asked nervously, looking hopefully at the young woman sat in front of him.  _

 

_ “I’d love to” She replied.  _

 

_ “You would?” _

 

_ “I would” _

 

_ “Tonight?” _

 

_ “Perfect” _

 

In hindsight, dating your two of your teammates sister is never going to go down well. Ole was glad it was Chrissie who told them, not him. 

 

_ Chrissie walked into the Neville family home nervously after her date with Ole. She’d had the best time, and was completely smitten, but she had realised she’d have to face her brothers’ questioning upon her return home. It started the moment she closed the front door. _

 

_ “Where were you?” Gary asked, handing her a cup of tea.  _

 

_ “On a date, if you must know Gaz” _

 

_ “With who?” Her big sister Tracey asked with a smirk on her face. Tracey knew about Chrissie’s thing for Ole, the sisters told each other everything.  _

 

_ “Just some guy” Chrissie replied, staring at her sister so no more questions would be asked.  _

 

_ “Some guy? Come on, give us a name at least” Phil pestered.  _

 

_ “Ole” Chrissie replied, thinking that was neutral enough to get her off the hook.  _

 

_ “Ollie who?” They carried on. Chrissie realised she was never going to win.  _

 

_ “Ugh fine it was with Ole, as in United Ole” She admitted.  _

 

_ “Solskjaer?!” Gary shouted in horror.  _

 

_ “Yes, Solskjaer!” Chrissie practically screamed in reply.  _

 

_ “Oh for god’s sake” Tracey sighed as she left the room and headed to bed.  _

 

_ “Mum! Chrissie went on a date with a United player” Phil shouted in the general direction of the kitchen, where he knew their parents were sat, waiting for their youngest child to get back from her evening out.  _

 

_ “Well I hope he treated her better than you lot are” Their mother, Jill, replied. Gary and Phil rolled their eyes as their mum once again took their baby sister’s side.  _

 

_ “Why do you have to be mum’s favourite, Chrissie?” Gary complained as he sat on the sofa with a thud.  _

 

_ “Because I’m the baby. I had a lovely time, yes I like him very much, yes we’re going on another date. End of questions. I’m going to bed.” Chrissie said, kissing each of her brothers on the cheek before she took her sister’s lead and retired to bed.  _

 

_ Before she could quite make it up the stairs, the phone rang, and she almost fell down the stairs rushing to answer it. _

 

_ “Hello, Neville house. Chrissie speaking?” _

 

_ “Chrissie, it’s Ole” _

 

_ “Oh, hello Ole” _

 

_ “Hello Chrissie. I’m glad you answered and not one of your brothers” _

 

_ “You’re lucky you’re not here, I’ve had quite the questioning this evening” _

 

_ “I’m sorry” _

 

_ “It’s their fault, not yours. They know it was you, by the way, so if you get any funny looks at training that’s why” _

 

_ “Ah. Well, at least I’m prepared. Look, I was calling because you left your coat in my car, and I was wondering when you wanted it back. I’d give it back to you at work but that might be a bit obvious, if you wanted to keep this under wraps for a bit” _

 

_ “As much as I did, now that my brothers know there’s no point trying, is there?” _

 

_ “No, I suppose not” _

 

_ “I really enjoyed tonight, Ole” _

 

_ “So did I, kjaere. Are you busy tomorrow night?” _

 

_ “No, I’m not” _

 

_ “Come over to mine, I’ll make you dinner” _

 

_ “Sounds perfect” _

 

Little did Chrissie know, that’d be the first of many dinners that Ole would make for her. 

 

_ Chrissie knocked on Ole’s door with trepidation - it was only their second date but going to his house was a big step. She was straightening her skirt when he opened the door.  _

 

_ “Hello, kjaere” He said as he kissed her on the cheek. _

 

_ “Hi” She replied, walking through the door and closing it behind her. She followed him through to the kitchen where something was bubbling away on the stove. The patio doors were open and the warm, late summer air was wafting through the house. Ole smiled as she walked over to the doors and stared out into the garden.  _

 

_ “It’s quite something, isn’t it?” He said quietly, referring not to the garden, but to the woman in front of him.  _

 

_ “Yes, it is rather” She replied, referring to him, rather than the (admittedly lovely) garden.  _

 

_ They ate their dinner in relative quiet out on the patio, simply enjoying one another’s company. Every now and then, their legs would brush and both would feel a bolt of electricity, and wonder if the other was feeling the same.  _

 

_ They sat on the patio with a glass of wine each, watching the sun go down. Ole’s arm was around Chrissie’s shoulder, and she was leant into him like they’d done this a thousand times.  _

 

_ “It’s beautiful” Chrissie whispered, eyes fixed on the sunset.  _

 

_ “Yes, it is” Ole replied, looking at her. Chrissie turned, and found Ole smiling at her. She smiled back, and nodded slightly. This was all it took for Ole to press his lips to hers. He took the wine glass from her hand and placed both the glasses on the ground, before he pulled her into his lap, and deepened the kiss.  _

 

_ Chrissie woke the next morning in Ole’s bed, but when she rolled over she found he wasn’t there. Before she could panic, he walked through the door quietly holding two mugs of tea.  _

 

_ “Morning elskling” He said quietly as he handed Chrissie her mug, kissing her softly.  _

 

_ “Morning” She replied, arranging her pillow so she could sit up comfortably. They sat there, sipping their tea, quietly, simply taking in the fact that they were really there and the night before had happened. Chrissie’s first thought was, of course, how the hell am I going to tell my brothers? Before she could ponder the question any more, the phone rang and pulled them from their tranquility. Ole answered from the phone by the bed.  _

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “Solskjaer? Is my sister there?” _

 

_ “Good morning Gary, yes she is. Would you like to speak to her?” _

 

_ “No thank you. Just checking she’s alright” _

 

_ “Yes, she’s fine. See you at training” _

 

_ Ole hung up the phone and turned to Chrissie, sighing loudly and raising his eyebrows. Chrissie laughed and leant in for a kiss.  _

 

_ Ole was late to training that morning, and Gary was more than certain he knew why. He saw Ole’s car pull into The Cliff’s car park, and watched in mild horror as the Norwegian and his sister both climbed out. The mild horror became much more severe as Phil joined him, and they watched Ole kiss Chrissie deeply before they went their separate ways, Chrissie towards the office and Ole towards the changing room.  _

 

The first time Ole met the Neville family was interesting. It went well, of course. Ole charmed mum Jill and sister Tracey, and was perfectly pleasant to dad Neville. It was just Gary and Phil who needed convincing. After he left, the truth finally came out. 

 

_ “Well, Chrissie, I think he’s just lovely” Jill said as she closed the door. Chrissie sighed in relief and embraced her mother. She looked over towards her father, who nodded and smiled at her. She had her parents approval. She knew she would, of course. Ole was the loveliest man you could ever meet, and she was sure her parents would be able to see just how much she liked him, and how much he liked her.  _

 

_ “Mum, I think I love him” Chrissie whispered as she stood in her mother’s arms. Jill pulled away from the hug slightly and ran a hand down her littlest daughter’s cheek.  _

 

_ “I think you do too, Pet, and I’m fairly certain he loves you” Jill replied. Chrissie nodded.  _

 

_ “I hope so, Mum” _

 

_ “Look Chrissie, he’s a nice enough bloke and I’m glad you’re happy, but I’m not sure I’ll ever be okay with you dating one of my teammates” Gary admitted from the corner, where he’d been grumpily sat for most of the afternoon.  _

 

_ “I am happy, Gaz. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy” Chrissie replied, quickly hugging her brother before she almost skipped out to the hall to make a phone call.  _

 

_ “Hello?” Ole asked.  _

 

_ “Ole, it’s me” Chrissie replied, smiling.  _

 

_ “Oh hello elskling. Do they approve?”  _

 

_ “They do” _

 

_ “What? Even Gary?” Ole asked in surprise. He knew Gary was going to be the hardest to convince.  _

 

_ “He was reluctant, I’ll admit, but still” _

 

_ “Good enough for me” _

 

_ “And me” _

 

_ “Come over tonight?” _

 

_ “I’d love to” _

 

The first few months of Ole and Chrissie’s relationship was fairly plain sailing. They’d spend almost every other night at Ole’s, and Ole would come around for sunday lunch with the family every week. They fell into a pleasant routine, but both Chrissie and Ole found themselves too nervous to tell the other how they really felt. 

 

_ “Just tell him, Chrissie. What can possibly go wrong?” Tracey said, lying on her bed whilst her little sister paced up and down the room.  _

 

_ “That he doesn’t feel the same way, Tracey.” Chrissie replied, unable to see the bigger picture.  _

 

_ “He obviously does. We all see the way he looks at you” _

 

_ “How does he look at me?” _

 

_ “Like you’re the entire universe” Tracey said, making sure her little sister really got the message, that Ole was obviously in love with her.  _

 

_ “That’s an exaggeration, Trace” _

 

_ “It’s not! I’ve never seen someone more in love!” _

 

_ Chrissie trusted Tracey’s opinion, she always had, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. That evening, sat on Ole’s patio whilst he got them a glass of wine, she decided she was going to tell him.  _

 

_ “Ole?” _

 

_ “Yes, elskling?” _

 

_ “I love you” _

 

_ “I love you too” _

 

_ “You do?” _

 

_ “Of course I do, elskling. I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since we met” _

 

_ “That’s helpful, because I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since then too” _

 

_ Ole put the glasses of wine down quickly and rushed over to where Chrissie was sat, picking her up and carrying her inside and up to bed.  _

 

Ole and Chrissie became Manchester United’s golden couple, attending events and looking almost disgustingly loved up at matches, much to Gary and Phil’s dismay. 

 

_ Ole was over the moon. He’d scored, for starters, and he’d scored right in front of Chrissie. He’d even made a heart with his hands and pointed at her. He’d made it properly public. After the match, she was the first person he saw. He almost ran into her arms, and kissed her with more passion than he’d ever done in public before. Gary and Phil grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into the changing room, slowly enough for him to send a wink in Chrissie’s direction.  _

 

1997 came and went in a whirlwind. Ole and Chrissie moved in together, the team were getting stronger. New Years Eve, heading into 1998, would be one Ole and Chrissie would remember forever. 

 

_ The minute people started turning up for the New Years party, Ole regretted asking them. He didn’t really, of course, he knew in reality he and Chrissie wanted nothing more than the party their way into 1998 with their nearest and dearest, but considering what he was about to do, he was rather nervous. Once everyone had arrived, he knew it was time. He wanted to ask her much before midnight, so they’d be celebrating the new year and their engagement - if she said yes. He hoped she would. She’d been making hints about marriage, as had he. With everyone stood around eating, drinking, and talking, he knew he had his moment. He found a spoon and tapped his glass with it quickly.  _

 

_ “Hello everyone, thank you for coming! Whilst we’re all in the same room and not too drunk, I just have a little something to ask Chrissie” Ole said, smiling at his girlfriend. She looked like she was about to cry, she’d obviously guessed what was coming. She walked over to him and took his outstretched hand.  _

 

_ “Christabel Jill Neville, you are the most ridiculous woman I have ever met. Your dancing is questionable, your singing leaves a lot to be desired, and you’re a bit of an arse when you’re tired. But, despite all this and your overprotective brothers, I don’t want to spend my life with anybody else. You are the love of my life, Chrissie” Ole said. At this moment, he let go of her hand and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring as he got down on one knee.  _

 

_ “Vil du gifte deg med meg? Will you marry me?” He asked, as tears streamed down both of their faces.  _

 

_ “Yes! Yes!” Chrissie replied through the tears. They both broke out into huge smiles, and Chrissie pulled Ole into a kiss as he stood up. The crowd cheered as Ole broke the kiss and slipped the ring onto Chrissie’s finger.  _

 

_ “Jeg elsker deg, Ole” _

 

_ “I love you too, Chrissie” _

 

_ The rest of the evening was spent in a whirlwind of ‘congratulations’ and ‘happy new year!’. They kissed and cheered at midnight, and finally got a moment alone at 2am, when all their guests had gone to bed or gone home. Chrissie was sat out on the patio, like she’d been when she first came over to Ole’s house. He walked out holding a couple of glasses of wine, putting them down on the floor before he leant over and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart, and Chrissie went back to staring at the night sky.  _

 

_ “What are you thinking about, elskling?” He asked.  _

 

_ “This time next year, I’ll be Mrs Solskjaer” She replied, taking hold of his hand.  _


End file.
